insurgencyfandomcom-20200222-history
GP-25
The GP-25 (Russian: Гранатомет Подствольный 25; Granatomyot Podstvolnyj 25, English: Grenade Launcher 25) is a Soviet grenade launcher that is chambered for the 40×53mm shelless grenade cartridge. Insurgency: Sandstorm Insurgent Forces | console = | damage = | mult = | radius = | penradius = | rof = | range = | cartridge = | magsize = | startammo = | reload = | vrecoil = | lrecoil = | rrecoil = | center = | spread = | sway = | supp = | pen = | cost = | length = | weight = | weightpoints = }} Insurgency GP-25 HE = Insurgent Forces * Rocketeer ** AKM ** AK-74 * Striker ** AKM ** AK-74 * Bomber ** AKM ** AK-74 | console = | damage = | dds = | ddsh = | dde = | mult = | radius = | rof = | range = | cartridge = 40mm High Explosive Grenades | magsize = 1 | startammo = | maxammo = | reload = | recoil = | center = | spread = | sway = | supp = | pen = | cost = 4 | length = | weight = | weightpoints = }} |-| GP-25 Smoke = Insurgent Forces * Rocketeer ** AKM ** AK-74 * Striker ** AKM ** AK-74 * Bomber ** AKM ** AK-74 | console = | damage = | dds = | ddsh = | dde = | mult = | radius = | rof = | range = | cartridge = 40mm Smoke Grenades | magsize = 1 | startammo = | maxammo = | reload = | recoil = | center = | spread = | sway = | supp = | pen = | cost = 2 | length = | weight = | weightpoints = | attoptic = | attbarrel = | attside = | attunder = | attammo = | HUD = | sound = | video = }} The GP-25 is an under-barrel grenade launcher used by Insurgent Forces. It was first introduced in the Insurgency: Hunt expansion. The GP-25 is a single-shot, barrel mounted, shelless 40mm grenade launcher avaliable to the Insurgent Forces. Being able to fire either smoke or high-explosive rounds, the GP-25 is well-suited for long range suppression and providing cover for friendly forces without exposing the shooter to enemy fire. However, equipping the GP-25 will remove the player's ability to carry explosives. Similar to other contemporary first person shooters, close ranges will cause the round to act as a bullet and a direct hit on an enemy at close range will kill, as a 1.5in projectile launched at high velocity is likely to leave a rather large mark. It is worth noting that at close range the round will not explode after striking a surface, regardless of whether or not the surface was previously alive. The GP-25 can only be used on the AKM and AK-74. Each of the 40mm Grenades must reach a minimum arming distance before they will activate upon impact. The GP-25 can be accessed by as a default. Trivia * The GP-25 is correctly portrayed as being a shelless grenade launcher, unlike most other first person shooters games. * The GP-25 is the Insurgent counterpart to the M203. * Fixed sights for the GP-25 were recently added; previously, one essentially had to hip-fire the weapon. Media GP-25.jpg|GP-25 attached to an AKM GP-25 Aim.jpg|Aiming the GP-25 attached to an AKM Insurgency - GP 25 HE Fire Insurgency - GP 25 Smoke ADSlauncheri.jpg|Aiming the GP-25 attached to an AKM after the conquer update Category:Insurgency: Hunt